This invention relates to a sample sucking pipe for sucking a liquid sample from inside a vessel, and more particularly to a sample sucking pipe for example built into a sample sucking device constituting a part of a blood analyzing apparatus and used for collecting a liquid sample contained in a sealed vessel and carrying out a predetermined analysis thereof.